Changes
by MissPompeiiWoleese
Summary: If somebody asked me five years previously how I summed up Molly Prewett in one word I'd go with super-duper-excruciatingly-annoying. She was the most exasperating person in the world. Well, she was when it came to me. Fluffy One-shot. MOLLY/ARTHUR, completed!


**A/N: so here's the little one-shot I promised in Forever Immortal. It's not very good nor detailed but whatever. Please review and yeah. Enjoy! :) **

If somebody asked me five years previously how I summed up Molly Prewett in one word I'd go with super-duper-excruciatingly-annoying. She was the most exasperating person in the world. Well, she was when it came to me. She _always _followed me and bugged me, trying to make friends with her. She cared too much what I thought of her and that's what made me dislike her. Although when we returned to school for our sixth year things made a quick change. She no longer pestered me. Or asked for help with work or anything. If she did anything she just acted friendly. Sometimes she hung around with my group of friends. That's where my problem came in. When she showed her true colours I became a goner.

Anyway this is the story how one night changed so many things.

* * *

I walk along the cold streets of Hogsmeade along with three friends. Marlene McKinnon, third year, Emmeline Vance fifth year and Toadie Wilsthire, sixth year. The snow seeps through my shoes and socks so we quicken our pace and scurry into the Three Broomsticks.

"I'll get the drinks." I say. My friends nod and they find a table toward the back. I head over to the counter and order four butterbeers. I return and sit the drinks on the table.

"Cheers." Toadie mutters. We clink our glasses together and sip.

"What are we celebrating?" Emmeline asked.

"Uh...the beginning of a new year!" Toadie bit his lip.

"Toadie...it's September." I say.

"Yeah I know that smarty pants! A new _school _year." He corrected. "And me and you." he then added as a whisper in Emmeline's ear. She turns red and they lean in to kiss. I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Who'd wanna toast to that?" Marlene muttered under her breath.

I smirk at her then clink our glasses to hers.

"Amen." I say and take another sip.

I hear a bunch of loud voices outside of the pub. _Please don't be third years, please don't be third years. _I pray in my mind. Fortunately Merlin might have been on my side this particular night. Unfortunately he might not have been. The door of the pub swings open and enters a bunch of three or four girls. Among them was Molly Prewett. _Are you bored up there?! _

I half scowl. Molly was beginning to bug me again. Still half in a bad way. She always managed to drift into my thoughts when I was attempting homework. And despite the fact that half the time she was across the room from me I never actually got up and talked to her. I just let my mind concentrate on her. One day I pictured something in my head and ever since I haven't been able to get that picture _out_!

She shuffles her feet on the floor, getting all the snow off and found a table with her friends only a few meters away from us. One of the girls goes over to the counter and orders some drinks. The only thing I notice was that Molly sat in the chair closest to me. Although she appeared to not have seen me until a few moments later. When I was looking at her.

"Oh, hello, Arthur." she says kindly, a grin spread across her face. This was _also _one of the things that bugged me. She never appeared sad. She spent all her time smiling. "Fancy seeing you here. Hello Marlene, Em and Toadie!" she adds with a wave.

"Hello Molly." I return her smile weakly.

"How were your holidays?" she swivelled her chair so that she faced me.

"Erm, alright." I say. "I didn't really do anything. Although we did take a trip to Australia for a few days."

"You call that _nothing_?!" Molly drops her jaw. "I'd _love _to go to Australia. I think it would be very cool. Especially with all the kangaroos and wildlife."

I have two options.

Use this opportunity to talk to her or,

just shrug and turn the other way.

"I didn't see many animals." I admit with a shrug. "But Ayers Rock was amazing."

"I bet it was!"

Her friend returned to the table with some drinks. "Thanks Alice." Molly brandished the glass and nodded. "So where abouts did you go? Anywhere in particular or just around?"

"Well we spent two days in Queensland then the rest of the time in the Northern Territory."

"Fascinating!" She said, apparently very into the conversation. "We didn't do anything interesting or cool like that. Apart from visit my uncle Ferbus in London."

I smile at her.

"Hey, Molly, stop being anti-social and turn your butt around!" one of her friends growled.

She shrugs at me.

"Nice chatting, Arthur." Molly said then turned her chair so her back faced me. I felt butterflies in my stomach every time she said my name. I hated it.

I turn back to my group of friends blushing. Luckily Emmeline and Toadie were still busy in a snogging fight to realise and Marlene walked off to talk a group of four boys across the room. I had seen them before and heard a lot about them. The "Marauders" as they liked to call theirselves. I had also seen a lot of their gang-leader, James Potter and side-kick Sirius Black. I glance back at Toadie and Em. They weren't going to be able to communicate with for another few minutes when their lips would be swollen from kissing so I leave the table and over to the counter. I sit down on a bar stool and sip my butterbeer, looking like a total loner. The door re-opens and a girl along with a dark-haired boy stride in. I recognised the girl at the front with bright red-hair; Lily Evans. A lot of teachers mentioned her in conversations. I think that girl will go far.

"Oi Evans!" I heard the familiar voice of Potter shout across the room.

Lily rolls her eyes and ignores him. "Why don't you ditch Snivellous and come sit your fine self down!" James conjures a chair beside him.

"Get lost, Potter otherwise I'll use that chair to stick it up your butt!" she countered. Potter's gang all sniggered and laughed at him. He was a right git sometimes I thought. In the corner of my eye I could see Severus Snape scowl at James.

"Lets go, Severus. The Hogshead will be much quieter without that loud racket." she said and stormed out of the pub.

A few moments later I felt a wisp of wind and Molly Prewett was sitting beside me.

"Oh...hello again, Molly." I say surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"That lot wanted to go down to the Shrieking Shack." she nodded her head in the direction of her friends. "It's too cold so I thought I'd talk to you."

I feel a warm rush rise along my cheeks. I'm blushing. I just hope she doesn't notice it. I quickly finish off the rest of my butterbeer.

"Do you want some Fire Whiskey, Arthur?" she asked quite suddenly.

I hadn't actually tried that yet and wasn't all certain if I should. But given that it was her and she was offering I decided to.

"Um, okay then."

"Two Fire Whiskeys, please." Molly said to the bartender, Rosmerta, and handed her the money.

"Thanks." I say happily to her. "I'll buy the next round."

"Sure." she grinned and sipped her drink. I did the same and the reaction I got was amazing. It trickled warmly down my throat. It was the best taste I had ever tried.

"That's nice." I mutter.

"Huh?"

I sit the glass down on the bench. "I hadn't tried Fire Whiskey before and was just stating that it tasted good."

"I like that about you." she said. "You're always so technical with your words and just sound so smart."

"Oh...well, thanks." I reply awkwardly. "I like that you're always..." I couldn't choose the right word. Amazingly beautiful? Overly gorgeous? "Cheerful."

She looks at me as if she was expecting another response, I can almost see the hurt on her face but suddenly it disappears and the grin returns.

"You're sweet, Arthur."

It feels like only minutes have gone by as we chat. We talk about Quidditch, how nice the food the Elves in the kitchens make and that Gryffindor should win the house cup. But soon enough Rosmerta is telling the Marauders and us to leave. I watch as James Potter and Sirius Black serenade Rosmerta, very badly, as Molly and I leave. _Eurgh, fourth years. _I roll my eyes.

We walk along through the snow in silence. I bite my lip and glance at her. She was fixated in her thoughts, I could tell. The sleet fell onto her shining red-hair, creating small white specks on her head. I grin and before I even realise what I'm doing my hand reaches up to her hair and brushes some of the snow out.

"Thank you." she mutters shortly. Was she turning red or was my mind playing awful tricks on me?

Minutes later we return to Gryffindor Tower, puffed and covered in snow. I sit down in front of the fire, drying myself off. I think she hesitates before she decides to sit beside me but she does so anyway.

"You are absolutely _covered _in snow, Molly." I smirk. Her hands flick most of it out of her hair. "You missed a bit." I point to my nose. She goes to rub it off but misses by miles. "Here." My thumb reaches over at wipes it off. I stroke her cheek slowly and find my hand coming up at her neck. A shiver erupts down my spine and for a moment of time she closes her eyes and sighs contently. I pull my hand away as she re-opens her eyes but she grabs my wrist.

"No...don't." I hear her whisper.

She lines her hand up with mine. I lace our fingers together, it felt like we were made for each other. Her face gets closer to mine and I suddenly realise that my lips were very dry.

"Arthur?" she whispers. I meet her gaze. Her beautiful brown eyes made me feel trapped. Like I could look into them forever but never leave. "Kiss me." I look at her in surprise. Her eyes had closed and I had totally frozen up. She pulls back. I can see hurt etched into her face. "Well? Are you going to or not!"

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

I looked at her, unable to choose a suitable sentence of words. She groans and gets up. "You know I thought you liked me, Arthur!"

"Molly, you're being silly-"

"-Oh silly am I? Silly for getting the wrong message? Oh yeah I must be horribly stupid!" She walks off in the direction of the girls dormitories. I act before I think. I quickly chase after her and slam her into the wall, crashing my lips to hers. She stands there confused for a second and just as I go to pull away she responds enthusiastically by wrapping her arms around my neck. I kiss her as if my life depended on it. We deepened the kiss quickly as I bit her lower lip, begging for entrance. She parts her lips and I attack my tongue with hers. Fireworks went off in my stomach. It felt amazing to be kissing her. Even better than the Fire Whiskey. I bring my arms around her waist securely then pull away with her. She pouts in protest but then stops abruptly as I trail kisses along her neck.

"Oh...Arthur..." she moans.

I bite down hard at her collarbone and she gasps out in pleasure. I kiss my way back up her neck then bite her lower lip playfully. Suddenly she jumps up and straddles my waist while running her fingers through my hair. I fall down, clumsily, onto the couch and she falls on top of me. I run my hand along her spine, underneath her shirt and pick at her bra.

"Molly..." I moan onto her cheek. I feel her grip my shirt tightly. I pull away slowly and look into her eyes.

Wow, things change.


End file.
